


Children of the Future

by Kalistia98



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Character Deaths (mentioned), Darkness, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Sorry first time tagging will add more later, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalistia98/pseuds/Kalistia98
Summary: This story takes place four years after Gaea was defeated. Though the year is 2017, everyone is four years older with four more years of memories. The first chapter takes place on January 15 2017, everyone is bound and gagged with someone already dead. How did the monsters get past the barrier? Who is the girl leading them named Summer and why is there a boy who can control water?





	1. “Kill them!”

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_“Kill them!”_ **

**January 15, 2017**

Percy woke up confused and dizzy, _I don’t remember going to my cabin last night._ Everything felt fuzzy to him, the sun was blaring down on him and his sweat was going into his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt a warm liquid dripping down the side of his head but he thought nothing of it and went to wipe it off. Percy's tried to reach a hand up to wipe the sweat away but realized his hands were bound behind his back. Percy opened his eyes and was greeted by blonde hair, _Annabeth,_ moving his eyes lower Percy saw that she was also bound at her wrists and ankles. _What is going on here?_

As he tried to sit up, a rough voice said, “Good, Percy Jackson has woken up.” A huge hand reached down and gripped his hair pulling Percy a couple feet away and into a kneeling position. He glanced over to his left and saw Nico, Will, Frank and Jason already in the same position. He glanced to his right and saw the majority of the camp on their knees facing them. In front of them was a girl’s body lying in a pool of blood. He looked back at Jason and mouthed ‘what`s going on and who's that’. ‘no idea, but that's the new girl’ was the reply he got. He heard a groan behind his back and immediately realized it was Annabeth. Percy tried to look behind him, but was hit over the head with something. “Stay looking forward”, the voice from earlier yelled.

He was sat back up, feeling even more disoriented. Annabeth cried out in pain and was thrown beside Percy. On his other side Hazel and Piper were thrown next to Frank and Jason respectively. Everyone looked as confused as Percy felt. He tried to call water from the lake to use but couldn't. _What is going on?_

“Good, it looks as though everyone is awake,” a voice calls out from near the campfire. Suddenly the fire in the pit begins to swirl and grown taller. Before their eyes, the fire starts to form a human figure and move away from the pit. It stands in front of Percy and starts to dissipate, leaving behind a Hispanic teenage girl wearing shorts, a crop top and a cape/shawl. Her light brown hair flowed around her waist and as she got closer he could see her light brown eyes. “Well this was too easy; I have no idea why we didn`t think of killing the others parents before. They haven't put up much of a fight.” She turned in the direction of Leo and Frank and sighed, “What did I say about putting him up here? We cannot kill him yet, take him out of line now!”

“Yes ma'am,” a voice behind them said and with that a cyclopes came running up, picking Leo up and dropping him behind the girl.

She turned her eyes to the rest of us. “As for the rest of you, your children are not needed.” She motioned to the minotaur and cyclops that was off to her right and Percy watched as the Minotaur walked towards him and the cyclops toward Jason. _Why is the water not responding,_ he thought angrily. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jason trying to concentrate, _he's probably trying to call forth lightning. Looks like he's not having much more luck._

The girl walked up to stand by the Minotaur in front of Percy. She knelt down and grabbed his chin, yanking his face up to look at her. “I can't believe you used to be this weak, we took this camp fast. I can't believe I used to hang on my father’s every word about you guys. Ha, to think I would be able to take down the man of legends. The prince of the sea! The boy in not one, but two separate great prophecies. The boy who stopped Cronus and Gaea from rising. The boy who will help to stop us from taking over the world again... _if_ he is allowed to live.” _What is she talking about?_ “I can't believe I used to follow around someone as pathetic as you, haha. You're all so pathetic, it's almost sad.”

Percy just glared at her, “What is this all about, and what are you talking about? I've never met you before.”

She laughs and drops his face, “Not yet you haven't. I wonder where Lukas and Charles are? Looks like your children can't save you or themselves this time.” _Our children?_ She turned her back to walk away when storm clouds started to gather above the camp. The girl glanced at the sky and screamed, “Kill them!” The Minotaur reaches his hand towards Percy's neck when lightning lit up the sky and water shot up from the ground wrapping around the Minotaur’s hand. A slightly deep voice says, “Don't you dare touch my father.” _Father? Me?_

Slowly the water around his hand begins to resemble a human hand, while more water pours out of the earth rising up to form a body. The water solidifies into human skin with clothes and hair. In a second, a boy had appeared in front of him.

The same voice that spoke a second ago says, “Be careful for who you ask about Summer. You might regret it.” He glances to his left, “You good Lily?”

Percy looked over to see a teenage girl a little younger than himself sitting on the Cyclopes that was about to kill Jason. The brunette looked mad, and by the lightning that was sparking off her skin Percy thought it was safe to assume she was the one who called the storm clouds. “Yeah, I'm good Luke.”

The boy, Luke, glared at the girl and clenched his jaw shut tight. He took his free hand and punched the minotaur, as he did water exploded from his fist with such force, it threw the Minotaur back 20 feet. He stood up fully and puffed out his chest, "You're not going to get away with this Summer, you're starting a war that we both know you can't finish."

The girl, Summer, smirked and crossed her arms. "What would you know Luke? You've been blinded by them. By the gods that don't even care about any of us. Your namesake would be disgusted by you."

“Luke changed sides at the last moment, he was a hero, unlike _you.”_ Percy could practically taste the venom in Luke's voice when he said you. _Are they talking about our Luke?_ He looked at the boy in front of him, all too confused by the situation that was happening. He could already tell, this was going to be a long and confusing day.

**4 days ago**

**January 10, 2017**

“Good evening campers!” Chiron calls out getting people's attention. As everyone quiets down and looks towards Chiron where he stands near the campfire. “We have two new campers! I would like everyone to welcome the son and daughter of Apollo!” Two people walk to the front of the campfire and the girl bows her head in respect.

They looked to be 17 or 18. The boy has blonde hair with blue eyes and a surfer's tan. He is wearing sandals, a bro tank and cargo shorts. Her hair is a long blonde and she has icy blue eyes. Her skin is a little more pale than most apollo children, but not in a sickly way. She wore a light blue and white shirt, a white jacket over top, with blue jeans and sneakers.

“Hi, my name is Mitchell and this is my twin sister Maria! She's very shy and not so good with people so plea- ouch Maria!” He cried out in pain when his sister elbowed him. “Hi.” She says in a low voice waving shyly at the crowd.

“Watch this,” Leo whispers to his siblings. He stands up and walks towards Chiron who is still by the campfire. He gets by Mitchell and Maria and waves hi. He walks backwards past them so he can still see them and says, “Hey, we should get together soon.” They turn to look at him while he's walking backwards and Mitchell says, “Sure.” “That's cool,” Leo says still walking backwards and in front of everyone, he walks all the way into the fire. He looks down and starts screaming. Everyone calmly watching. Campers because they are used to it and the twins for some other reason.

Leo walks out of the fire, and says, “Why didn't you guys freak out? New people always freak out.” Mitchell shrugs his shoulders. “Your scream wasn't really filled with pain and I didn't smell your flesh burning,” Maria says matter of factly. Everyone just stares at her and she sidesteps a little behind her brother trying to get away from their eyes.

“Alright campers, let's start our sing alongs.” Chiron yells. The twins sit down and listen to the songs. Every once in awhile Will Solace would glance at his two new siblings and Maria would be staring at the floor mouthing some of the words. _Weird, only campers know these songs._ Will shrugged, _oh well, maybe they used to know a camper here._

The night continued without incident and as all the campers went to bed, they never realized that there were people in the shadows watching their every move. 


	2. “Do you hate me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Maria (B?)

> **_Chapter 2_ **

**_“Do you hate me?”_ **

**January 12, 2017**

"It's okay. We are going to be okay." The young boy was shaking as he sobbed, but held her all the same. His sister, slightly smaller than him, was held his chest and rocked gently. "They're dead… sorella... I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't strong enough to stop the monsters. I can't believe our dads are gone. Sister… please please please wake up. You're all I have, please don't leave me. I love you B." He heard a branch near them crack, he looked down at his sister's face, watching her sleep peacefully as he sat there terrified. He heard growling. It slowly got closer.

 

Maria shot up in bed panting. Her hair, slicked with sweat stuck to her head. She pushed the covers back and threw her feet over the edge. She leaned over and put her head between her legs trying to slow her breathing.  It took quite a while until she was able to calm down enough to breathe regularly but her heart was still beating hard.

_ It's been a long time since I've dreamt of that horrible night. I thought it wouldn't come back just because I'm here. Gods I'm stupid.  _ She softly stood up and looked out the window seeing that it was still dark, but looked as though the sun would rise within the hour. She grabbed her shoes from the floor and her sword that she got the day before. She snuck out of the cabin and blended with the shadows sneaking to the training arena. 

As Maria walked, she breathed in the familiar smells and basked in the quietness. She began to think about why she was here,  _ it's been almost two days and nothing has happened. Maybe we were wrong.  _ She stopped to look out towards the lake area and gazed out across the water.  _ I shouldn't have come. One of the others should have taken my place. I've never been able to fit in with them. Especially with the Apollo kids.  _

Maria slowly continued her trek. Upon arriving she sat in the middle of the arena and laid her sword beside her. It wasn't anything special, since it was only temporary. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing taking in all the sounds around her. The harpies flying over the dining pavilion. The trees blowing around her. A bird feeding its young in the tree to her right. The squirrels running around the tree to her left with a nymph smiling down at them. 

Feeling no people nearby she kept her eyes closed as she began her morning workout. Rolling to the side and drawing the sword at the same time, she came to a stop in a kneeling position with the blade thrust upwards. Standing and pivoting on one foot she sliced downwards at an angle. While using the momentum to swing her foot around for a roundhouse kick. 

Stabbing the air to her right, she opened her eyes and ran to the practice weapon area sliding the last two feet, slicing the area at her shoulder height. Dropping the sword Maria grabbed the bo staff on the ground, spinning around and delivering a blow to where a man's knees would be. 

Rolling to the left and standing up Maria closed her eyes again, spinning the staff around her. She would hit at something invisible every few seconds, rotating between a jab, a slice, or she'd deliver some kind of kick to the hidden enemy. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and tossed the staff backwards and began throwing punches and kicks while flipping every once in awhile. By the time she was done the sun had already come up. Maria walked back to her sword and sheathed it.

Feeling someone approaching Maria sat back down and slowed her breathing once again.  _ Please don't be him. Please don't be him, anyone but him today.  _ “There you are.”  _ Gods no.  _ “Good morning Mr. Solace.” Will sighed, “Why can't you just call me Will, Maria?”  _ Because it's too weird calling you by that name. Especially when I know you as something else.  _ Maria shrugged and lied effortlessly, “I don't know. It just seems like what I should call you.” 

“Maria, you shouldn't leave the cabin too early. The harpies will eat you.”

“I'll be fine.” 

“Maria-” 

“You came to tell me it's breakfast time right?” Maria interrupted standing up. “Let's get going.”

“This isn't over.”

“I know,” Maria whispered. 

They walked back to the food hall in silence. Maria just ahead of Will and sat at the Apollo table next to her brother. He leaned towards her and whispered to her, “Did you have a nightmare?” 

“No, just couldn't sleep anymore,” she whispered back. “Liar.” “Just shut up Mitchell.”

Maria looked at the empty plate and cup in front of her trying to figure out what to have.  _ I hate eating breakfast. I`m never hungry in the morning, but if I don't eat something HE will lecture me again and I don't know if I can handle seeing him be mad at me. Especially after that dream.  _ Maria decided on her usual, two pieces of bacon and two pieces of toast. After sacrificing a piece of bacon and a piece of toast and sending a prayer for help to her family up top, she ate the piece of bacon and nibbled at the toast, only finishing half of it before she was full. Maria glanced over and saw he was busy. She pushed the plate away and stood up hoping to sneak away. 

“Maria, where are you going?” She sighed. “Away.” “You haven't eaten much,” Will said worriedly. “I don't usually eat much as you've seen.” She walked away and was halfway to the lake when she heard someone following her. Maria knew who it was and turned to face Will, “Can I help you?”

He continues walking until he was only a foot away from her and Maria stepped back instinctively. She saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. “Maria what you're doing isn't healthy. You need to eat.”

“I'm fine.”

“Really, then why have you been staying up until after midnight, waking up before the sun even rises, barely eating breakfast, usually skipping lunch, having a small amount of dinner and disappearing for hours. Maria, without food and rest your body will shut down.” 

“I'm fine,” She insists turning and sprinting to the water shedding her jacket and throwing it down by the edge, she quickly took off her sword and shed her shoes and pants, revealing her bikini bottoms. Glancing back she saw Will still watching her. Maria turned and ran into the water. She swam out a mile before she stopped and just floated. Looking at the sky she felt more relaxed than she had the whole morning. It was so peaceful… 

At least it was until something dragged her under the water. She kicked towards whatever it was before a human hand grabbed her other foot. Maria glanced down and glared at it, or well him. Blue eyes stared back at her before a bubble was formed around them allowing her to breathe and talk to the boy.

“Gods Charlie! You weren't supposed to be here for another few hours, I was relaxing.” The boy who grabbed her gave her an apologetic smile, “Sorry B… I was bored so I decided to come by early.” She hugged him and let out her first real grin this week. 

“It's okay, I miss you guys.”

“We miss you too,” Charlie said pulling away. He glances at her soaking shirt, “That must be annoying, having to cover it all up.” “Yeah it is.” “How is it going? Anyone finding you suspicious?” 

“It's going fine… I'm pretty sure Will thinks something is going on with me, but I doubt he's suspicious about me not being who I say I am. He's probably just worried about my lack of appetite.”

Charlie starts laughing, “Yeah that sounds like him. I remember him getting on us when we ate those four bags of candy in one day. Mr. Solace always was a worrier. I always hated his lectures. Anyway, any sign of them?”

“No, it's been silent. Do you think we might have been wrong about the time?”

“No way. Chronos said it was soon. We could be waiting for a few days.”

“You're right, I should head back now.”

“Okay. I'll tell the team how it's going. Keep up the good work. Tell your brother I said hi.”

“Will do, be safe.”

Charlie let her float back up to the surface waving until she broke to the surface, then he called the water around him to speed him back to his team. 

Maria on the other hand resumed her float for a few more minutes before swimming towards the woods. Sitting on the shore, she took off her shirt wringing it out and hanging it up. She sat down and slowed her breathing to meditate. She didn't know how long she was meditating, but when she finished and went to put her shirt back on, it was almost dry. 

Maria looked out over the water.  _ To think I would be most at peace in the water. Daddy would have laughed at how weird it is that a child of his father would be at home in the sea.  _

She jumped into the water swimming back to her pile of clothes. When she arrived back on the shore she saw Will sitting by her clothes with a plate. “You missed lunch again.” Will offered her the plate when she got close. 

“Not hungry,” Maria said brushing the plate aside and gathering her stuff. 

Will sighed, “Can you please sit down Maria? Please?” Maria knew she was going to regret looking at him, but couldn't help herself. She snuck a quick glance and was indeed regretting it. He stared up at her with a kind of pleading in his eyes.  _ Dammit… How can I deny him now?  _ “Okay,” Maria sighed in defeat, dropping her stuff and sitting down beside him. They sat together staring at the ocean in front of them. The plate in between them. 

She glanced at Will a few minutes later and sighed.  _ He looks so worried about me. I'm suppose to be here to help him, not hurt him…  _ Maria reached for the plate and summoned an apple. Will looked at her in surprise and happiness. “Don't get too excited doc, I won't be able to finish it.” 

“That's okay, just try.”

She reached into the pants on the ground and found her pocket knife. Using it to cut her Apple into slices to eat easier. She ate about three-fourths of the Apple before setting it back on the plate and putting the plate down. A few more minutes passed in silence. Just as she was about to leave Will said, “Can I ask you something?”

Maria looked at him nervously, “Um… Sure.”

Will drew his knees up to his chest and stared at his hands. “Do you hate me?”

At this question Maria's head snapped back in his direction. “What?!?!”

“Well… It's just… Whenever I… I… You don't talk to me. Whenever I walk to you to talk, you always walk away. You refuse to sit close to me at the campfires, always moving if I sit beside you. You walk backwards whenever I come towards you and you flinch if I touch you. I also have caught you staring when you thought I wasn't looking, you looked angry a few times.”

“I…” Maria was at a loss for words. She stared at the ground, her hair falling in front of her eyes. What was she suppose to tell him, the truth?  _ I don't hate you, in fact it's the opposite. I love you so much... It's just, You make me think back to that night. The night I became a monster. The night I- No no no… I can't. He would look at me like everyone else from back home does. I can't lose this home too. I can't lose him. If I tell him he'll treat me like the demon I am… Like a freak… If he did, I don’t know what I’d do. He is one of the only ones whose opinion of me matters. _

Maria didn't realize several minutes had gone by with no response from her, Will looked over at her. He jumped as he realized that she was starting to shake, “Maria?” When he got no response he moved to put his hand on her shoulder, that's when she snapped her head over. He became shocked when he noticed that she had tears in her eyes and she looked terrified. She quickly looked away and rubbed at her face.  _ Gods why did I have to have a breakdown in front of him? _

“I don't hate you,” she finally says softly. “I could never hate you. You could even… I could never hate you, never ever.” Will is happy about that, but he's more concerned as to why she almost started crying. “Maria why did it look like you wer-” before he could finish his sentence, Maria had jumped up, snatched her stuff and said a quick goodbye before running off. 

Will, all alone now sighed and looked at the plate.  _ She forgot her knife. Oh well I'll give it to her at dinner.  _ Will reached down to pick up the knife and studied it. It was very beautiful with a black and blue swirled handle. Flicking it open he saw an engraving on it.  _ BMSA _ .  _ I wonder what that is?  _ Will closed the knife and put it into his pocket, standing up and stretching his back. He walked back towards the infirmary where Mitchell was.  _ Maybe he knows what's going on with his sister? _

  
**Author's note:** I use google translate for my Italian, so I apologize ahead of time for whenever I make a mistake.  Sorella - sister Fratello - brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Leave a kudos to make me update more!


	3. “What is this feeling?”

**_Chapter 3_ **

**_“What is this feeling?”_ **

**_The morning of January 10, 2017_ **

“You're from the future… Right, look kid. I'm the god of insanity, so I'm used to weird stuff, but even I think that's crazy.” Dionysus said looking at the two sitting on the couch skeptically. “Maybe we should just hear them out Mr. D,” Chiron says.

The teenage boy was getting frustrated, “Look we are from the future, a very dark one. One where the world is practically gone and the gods are dying. This is IMPORTANT!” He yelled out and slammed his hands down on the table. His sister put her hand on his shoulder.

“Dear brother, even you have to admit it sounded crazy when we first thought of it, but Chiron, we need some trust here please.”

“Still…” He looked up at Chiron and Mr. D with tears in his eyes. “We have lost so much… So many died to get us back here to change the past. We can't let them down.”

“Okay,” Chiron said. “Say we were to believe you, what do you want us to do?”

The sister spoke up this time, “We would like you to quietly call everyone back to camp early starting in three or four days, but call the seven and Nico, assuming he's not here, back to camp as soon as possible, please. If they came to the past as well, the seven will be their first targets because their children helped stop them from advancing fast enough. Oh, and please make sure it's quietly. They may have someone watching.”

“Why in three or four days,” Mr. D asked, “Why not now and-” “Because as she said if they came back in time they may be watching the camp. If you show any sign that you know, they will pounce on as many kids as possible on their way back here.” The boy growled out.

“Brother, stop now. Look Mr. D, Chiron, if you don't believe us, scan our memories. We are telling the truth.”

Mr. D stared at them, “I'll go up to Olympus and talk to Zeus. He will want that to happen. You said we should trust you, but we don't even know your names.”

The two children looked at each other for a moment before the girl responded, “My brother's name is Mitchell and I'm… You can call me Maria.”

“I'm assuming that's not your real name,” Chiron said. “No, it's not. It's my middle name, but I cannot tell you my real name without jeopardizing my own life. I apologize.” She said bowing her head.

“You mentioned the sevens children, are you one of their children.”

“... No.”

Okay, well then what cabin will you be staying in?”

“We will stay in one of our grandfather's cabins. Though we would appreciate everyone knowing us as a child of his, not a legacy. We will be staying in the Apollo cabin.”

“Very well,” Chiron said. “We’ll discuss this with Zeus and then decide if we can trust you.”

 

**3 hours later (scene from chapter 1)**

“Good evening campers!” Chiron calls out getting people's attention. As everyone quiets down and looks towards Chiron where he stands near the campfire. “We have two new campers! I would like everyone to welcome the son and daughter of Apollo!” Two people walk to the front of the campfire and the girl bows her head in respect.

 

**January 13, 2017**

“Hey, Will? Can we talk?”

“Sure, what do you need Maria,” Will said putting everything down and swiveling in his chair to face her. Will had been catching up on paperwork since the infirmary had been uncommonly quiet. He was enjoying the quiet, but he missed all of his friends… Especially his boyfriend , who was visiting Hazel at Camp Jupiter.

“I… I was wondering if… Maybe-” Maria bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

“Maria?” Will prompted gently, “You can ask me anything, you know that right?”

She glanced back up at Will, “I was wondering if you might need some help?”

“Help?” Will said surprised, “um-”

“I mean, it's okay if you don't need my help, or don't want it or something. You probably have way more people you-”

Will jumps up and grabbed her shoulders, making her stop and look at him in the eyes. “It's okay Maria, I would love some help getting ready for the game tonight.  I was just surprised, especially since you've been avoiding me like the plague since yesterday.”

“I know,” she whispered looking away. “I just wanted to be alone.”

“Well,” Will said, “Let's get to work.” He walked to the cabinet and took out bandages and a pair of scissors to hand to Maria. She took them from him and began to cut bandages. Will watched her cutting the bandages without any instructions.  _ Maybe it's instinct? _ He shook his head after a few minutes when he realized he was still staring.  _ What is this feeling? I want to protect her, but not like how I want to protect Austin, Kayla or my other siblings. _

Little did they know, they were being watched. Mitch smiled sadly at the scene.  _ This is what we should have had growing up, but we were denied the chance. We had to grow up too fast and endure too much crap. I'm just glad she's talking to him. It should help her finally begin healing. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, and remember, a writers best friend is feedback. Positive or negative it helps us improve and have the will to continue.   
> Sorry for the short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiron calls the 7 back and María walks in on some PDA.

**_Chapter 4_ **

**_“Who in Hades are you? Why do you reek of death?”_ **

**January 12, 2017**

“Why do I need to come back early, Chiron?”

“I just need some help with something from you,” Chiron said through clenched teeth hoping Percy would be able to take the hint that he couldn't tell him about it through an iris message. Thankfully Percy finally figured it out, “Oh,” he whispered his eyes lighting up in realization. “Is this about the  _ problems _ with the  _ water nymph _ ?”

“Yes Percy, but I think I should tell you about her problems when you get here. Maybe,  _ you should call Piper, _ charmspeak might be necessary,” Chiron said hoping Percy would understand.

“Of course Chiron, but I doubt Piper will come without Jason. Do you have a job Jason could do while Piper and I take care of the nymph,” Percy said carefully.

“Yes, I could use his thoughts on a new project.”

“Okay, I'll call Jason and Piper.”

Chiron sighed thankful Percy seemed to understand this was important. “Thank you Percy, please try to get here by tomorrow.”

“No problem Chiron, have a good night.”

“Good night,” and with that Chiron cut the message and got ready to send a new message to Nico di Angelo.

“Nico di Angelo at Camp Jupiter please.”

An image appeared of an African American girl and a black haired Italian, sitting close and talking. Chiron cleared his throat making them both jump. “I apologize for interrupting and scaring you, but I need your help Mr. Di Angelo.”

“Of course Chiron,” Nico said calming down now that he knew who it was, “How can I help?”

“I was just wondering when you were planning on coming back?” Nico looked confused for a moment before replying, “I'm not sure, I was thinking about tomorrow.”

“Good, that will work. I'd like you to speak to Praetor Reyna about bringing a few campers from over there, to here for a week.”

“Um, sure I can do that. Chiron is everything okay.”

“Everything is perfectly  _ fine _ my boy,” Chiron replied, happy Nico was starting to catch on that something's going on. “I'd like to request Frank and Hazel first if possible and I'd like them to come back with you  _ tomorrow.” _

“Of course Chiron. I'm sure she'll allow it. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Good day my boy, oh and before I go, please inform Annabeth that the things she requested from Olympus has arrived  _ here _ and is waiting  _ for her _ .” 

Hazel stared at the two of them confused, knowing something was being communicated even if it wasn't said. “I will, do not worry.” Nico cut off the message. 

_ Good, that takes care of Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Nico. Leo is already here, so I don't have to worry about him. I hope we are right about this.  _

 

**January 13, 2017**

Nico was not having a good day. First, he woke up from a nightmare about him and Will dying. Granted he has those kinds of nightmares all the time, but something about this one felt different. All he remembered from it was watching Will fall and hearing a little girl`s cry that faded into an animalistic scream. He woke up feeling pain and anger and hatred. He couldn't remember the rest or who had screamed.

Then his day got worse as he was almost killed by a couple little kids. Then almost broke his ribs training with a couple Roman kids and now he has to travel all the way across the U.S. with not one, not two, but three, three passengers!  _ Chiron knows I'm not supposed to be traveling with more than one and not over such a long distance, so it must be an emergency. I know he doesn't want Frank and Hazel just to visit, and Annabeth knew nothing about some stuff from Olympus. Will is going to kill me when we get back. _

"Everyone ready to go," Reyna said, and everyone nodded to her. "Good, have a safe trip." She hugged each one, whispering into Annabeth's ear, "It was nice to see you again, be sure to keep in touch." "I will."

"And you," she said turning to Nico, "Just because Hazel is at your camp, for now, doesn't mean you can't come visit me. I do miss you when you're gone."

Nico felt himself slightly blush as she pulled him into a hug. He whispered, "I will."

He pulled away from the hug much slower than he used to, showing just how much he's gotten used to touching people. (Mostly thanks to Will.) He grabbed Annabeth's and Hazel's hand, who in turn grabbed Frank's. "Let's go."

"Next stop, Camp Half-Blood," Hazel said with a smile.

  
  


Presently Nico is being taken to the infirmary because he didn't get much sleep, forgot to eat breakfast (hey, it happens), and shadow traveled across the continent with three people. He opens his eyes to see Will, who he has not seen in almost a week, carrying him in the bridal position, not smiling at him, but glaring. Angrily. Very angrily.

"What did I say to you before you left?"

"Not to exhaust myself," Nico whispered looking at his hands.

"And what did you promise me you wouldn't do?"

"Exhaust myself."

"And just what did you just do di Angelo."

Nico flinched, they rarely called each other by first names when they were alone. They never ever called each other by their last names, unless it was calling Will sun and Nico angel, "I exhausted myself."

By now they were at the infirmary and Nico was being laid down in a bed. "Why in Hades name did you do that when you promised me you wouldn't?"

"I think something's going on at camp, Chiron asked me to bring Annabeth, Frank and Hazel here. He didn't say by shadow travel, but he looked a little shaken."

"Oh," Will said gently all anger gone, gently brushing some of the hair out of Nico's face.

"I'm really sorry sunshine," Nico whispered and Will leaned in and brushed their lips together before leaning back and gazing into Nico's eyes, "I know my angel, just please try to stop scaring me."

"I'll try," Nico said pulling Will back in for another kiss and just before they touched, someone walked in. "Mr. Solace where woul-" the girl stopped short upon seeing them and dropped the books she was holding in shock, causing loose papers to fall out and spread all over. Her pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she went to gather what she dropped. Nico thought she had the prettiest shade of blue in her eyes but what really caught his eye was the aura she gave of. Most people wouldn't be able to feel it, but he was the son of Hades. It was black. It was… "S-sorry Mr. Solace, I should have k-knocked or-"

"It's alright Maria," Will said walking towards her and helping her pick up the papers. "I'm sorry we shocked you, I forgot you're new and don't know about our relationship. It must be strange to see two g-"

"No- no, please don't think I-," she stammered out. "I wasn't- it doesn't matter you are two guys. It's just… I didn't think he was coming back so soon."

"Oh," was all Will said and as he looked up to talk to Nico, he saw that Nico was sat up staring at her with a look of shock.

"Nico?" Calling out his name didn't snap him out of the shock but it did get Maria to look at Nico.

"You- you look like- your aura is-"

Maria stood abruptly startling Will and causing him to fall over, "May I speak with Mr. di Angelo alone please?”

"Sure…" Will said confused looking to Nico to make sure it was okay. Nico nodded and with that Will left.

Maria sat her stuff down and dragged a chair towards Nico. They sat looking at each other for a few minutes before Nico broke the silence. "Who in Hades are you? Why do you  _ reek _ of death?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment to let me know what you think!   
> Thank you Samuel Hope for the comment! I hope you like what becomes of the OCs!  
> Thank you to SpitFyreThePikachu, breeannablackthorn, AtsukoShin, and Calia09 for leaving a kudos. The more I know people like it, the more I want to write.


	5. “I don’t reek of death, I am death”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria shows her ability to help Nico

**_Chapter 5_ **

**_“I don't reek of death, I am death.”_ **

**January 13, 2017**

_ “Nico?” Calling out his name didn't snap him out of the shock but it did get Maria to look at Nico. _

_ “You- you look like- your aura is-” _

_ Maria stood abruptly startling Will and causing him to fall over, “May I speak with Mr. di Angelo alone please?” _

_ “Sure…” Will said confused looking to Nico to make sure it was okay. Nico nodded and with that Will left. _

_ Maria sat her stuff down and dragged a chair towards Nico. They sat looking at each other for a few minutes before Nico broke the silence. “Who in Hades are you? Why do you reek of death?” _

 

“Which answer do you want first?”

“Let's start with your name?”

“Maria.”

“No, you`re not.”

“I am today.”

“Why aren’t you telling me?”

“That's a long story, one Chiron has asked me not to tell.”

“Fine, then tell me why you reek of death.”

“That`s a long story as well,” Maria says.

“I have time.”

“I've lost a lot of people-”

“That's not it,” Nico interrupted. “Most of the campers here have lost a lot of family, yet none of them  _ reek _ this bad.”

“You won't believe me even if I tell you.”

“Try me,” Nico said defiantly.

“Fine, I am a warrior. I don't reek of death, I am death. I can kill anything and have killed hundreds of monsters.” When she finished, Nico was staring at her in disbelief, “Seriously?” 

“Pffft, No!” Maria stared at him like he was crazy for believing her, “I can't believe that you believed that. Seriously, that face was priceless. Look, I'm sorry Mr. di Angelo, but Chiron said I can't tell anyone.”

Just then Chiron walked in, “Thank you for coming on such short notice Nico and for bringing the others.”

Maria spoke up, “Is everyone here yet?”

“Yes, we will begin calling the regular campers in later.”

“Good, the sooner we get everyone here, the sooner we can tell everyone what's going on.”

Nico glanced back and forth between the two, “What  _ is _ going on here?” Both glanced back at Nico and then back to each other. “We could have a council meeting closer to when everyone will be here to make sure the cabin counselors can help their siblings understand easier.”

“I agree Maria. Nico, we will explain everything then, right now it looks like you need rest.”

“Okay, but why does she reek of death Chiron.”

Maria quickly cut in, “As I said, Chiron told me to wait until we have a meeting with the councilors to explain everything, right Chiron?”

Chiron looked to Maria and then back to Nico, “Yes I did say that, please Nico, you need to rest. We will explain soon.” With that, he left.

Nico glared at Maria, “Fine. I'll be in my cabin if anyone needs me.” Nico moved to get up when Maria rushed to his side pushing his chest back down to the bed, “Nuh uh. Nope, you aren't going anywhere yet. I may not be as good of a healer as my brother, but even I can tell you're weak from travel. Either you stay for an hour here or I will carry you to your cabin. You are not getting up and you are definitely not walking, especially by yourself.”

Nico gave her his famous glare. The deathly one, the one that could make even Percy and Jason nervous. Maria didn't even flinch. Not one bit. She didn't even bat an eye, literally, she didn't blink. She just glared right back at him, and for a second, the briefest second, it felt to him as though he was looking in a mirror. Granted they were different genders, but he felt the pain and sadness in her eyes. 

The feeling only lasted for a second before she sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand out, commanding, “Arm.”

Nico continued glaring. “Look, I don't like touching people either Mr. di Angelo, but I have to help you.”

“Fine,” Nico agrees reluctantly, giving his hand to Maria, “Oh and it's Nico.”

She looks at him with a slightly playful glint in her eyes, “Oh, I know Mr. di Angelo.” As she finished saying that, she almost smiled, but then it looked like she realized she almost smiled. The smile fell from her lips and the glint left her eyes, and for some reason, this saddened Nico. For some reason he wanted to protect her, to make her smile and laugh.

He looked at Maria, to see her staring into his eyes, only for her to flush and look back at their hands when she was caught. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She had never been as good as Mitchell when it came to medical stuff, and of course, she could never compare to their dad, but she knew a thing or two. She checked his heart and lungs, then checked his body over to make sure it wasn't hurt. It's hard to explain, but when she does this, it feels like a piece of her soul leaves her and roams inside the other's body. It would roam throughout the body, checking everything from the skin to the veins, to the muscles to the bones. It would check his organs in the order her ‘soul’ came into contact with it. Then she searched for the darkness within him.  _ At least it's not too bad this time. _

Meanwhile, Nico found himself smiling for some reason. He felt a warmth spreading through his body, it felt like a fire, not too hot though, spreading through his veins. Warming him up and cleansing his body. It made his hair stand up and his lips curl into a tiny smile.

He felt the warmth stop and begin to leave him. He almost,  _ almost,  _ whimpered at the loss, but that would have been stupid. She opened her eyes warily. “How do you feel?”

_ How do I feel,  _ Nico thought about it.  _ My muscle pains are gone, and my ribs from this morning don't feel bruised anymore. I can barely sense the shadows in me. What did she do to me?  _ She must have seen the question on his face because she said, “I'm pretty good at healing, but shadows aren't my specialty. You should talk to my twin brother Mitchell. He can help with that.”

“Thank you,” was all Nico said as she nodded and tried to stand up from where she was perched. Her knees buckled under her but was stopped from a painful fall when Nico jumped out of bed and caught her. She jerked out of his touch and onto her butt on the floor like he had shocked her. “Please don't touch me,” was all she said, hiding her eyes behind her hair.

“Okay,” Nico whispered confused.  _ Wasn't she just holding my hand?  _ “I should go,” Maria said scrambling up on wobbly legs. “I'm always unsteady after healing. I'll be fine.” With that, she was out of the room and out of the building, heading for one place. The one place she could go to for comfort right now. The water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me so far!  
> Remover that a Kudos a day does NOT keep the writer away!   
> Thank you to Lobo_Gaming for my latest kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was originally posted on FanFiction.Net, but I’ve decided to transfer over here. Please let me know what you think below! Have a fantastical day!


End file.
